twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Kneece
Mark Kneece is an American writer and professor at Savannah College of Art and Design. Biographical information In 1993, Mark Kneece, along with Bob Pendarvis and artist Bo Hampton, co-founded the sequential art department at the Savannah College of Art and Design (SCAD), on of the few schools offering both undergraduate and graduate degrees in sequential art. Philip Schweier. "Sequential Art at SCAD." Comic Book Bin, Version: . Retrieved: . As a professor at SCAD, he instructs students in script writing for comics. He also assists the students in the creation of projects such as illustrated anthologies to showcase their work. Philip Schweier. "Sequential Art at SCAD." Comic Book Bin, Version: . Retrieved: . One such project is the Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone line of graphic novels being published in copperation with Walker Books. In the graphic novels, Mark works to adapt the stories originally written by The Twilight Zone creator, Rod Serling. Before taking the job as an instructor at the college, Kneece gained experience in the subhect by working as a writer in the comics industry. He began his career in comics in 1987 with a story featured in the Pacific Comics' title Alien World''Bloomsbury Publishing. "Mark Kneece biography." Retrieved: . and went on to write numerous comic series, including ''Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight.Walker Books. "Mark Kneece." Walker Young Readers. Retrieved: . As of 2009, Mark lives in Savannah, Georgia.Walker Books. "Mark Kneece." Walker Young Readers. Retrieved: . Awards and honors * Named "Best Professor" in Connect Savannah magazine’s annual “best of …” awards in 2008.SCAD. http://www.scad.edu/sequential-art/features.cfm. Retrieved: . Bibliography * 2009 - Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?, Walker Books * 2009 - Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Big Tall Wish, Walker Books * 2009 - Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: Death's Head Revisited, Walker Books * 2009 - Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Midnight Sun, Walker Books * 2009 - Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street, Walker Books * 2009 - Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Odyssey of Flight 33, Walker Books * 2008 - Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The After Hours, Walker Books * 2008 - Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: Walking Distance, Walker Books * 2007 - Trailers, NBM Publishing * 2004 - The Bristol Board Jungle, NBM Publishing * 1998 - The Spirit: The New Adventures of the Spirit #3, "Ellen's Stalker", Kitchen Sink Press * 1998 - Batman: Other Realms, DC Comics * 1997 - Atlantis, Wesleyan Publishing House * 1996 - NBM Sampler, "Verdilak", NBM Publishing * 1992 - Legends of the Dark Knight #36, "Destiny, part 2", DC Comics * 1992 - Legends of the Dark Knight #35, "Destiny, part 1", DC Comics * 1991 - 2000+ #7, "Dave's Dilemma", Epix * 1990 - Clive Barker's Hellraiser #2, "The Threshold", Marvel Comics * 1987 - Alien World, Pacific Comics * 1985 - Alien Encounters #11, ""Dave's Dilemma", Eclipse Comics Notes and references Notes * Grand Comics Database. "Mark Kneece." Retrieved: . External links * Mark Kneece at the Grand Comics Database * Kneece Home Page at NBM Publishing * Savannah College of Art and Design Category:Comic writers Category:Need Picture